The Revealed Secret
by ExtremeAuthor5566
Summary: Timmy accidentaley blabs to his parents that he's got godparents. Now Cosmo and Wanda are gone. Will Timmy be able to get them back? CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Oh No

"Aah!" shouted Timmy. Timmy opened the front door of house and walked to the living room. Timmy reached into his backpack and looked at the big piece of paer. Cosmo and Wanda popped into the living room "What's wrong, Timmy?" asked Wanda. "You should be happy!" said Cosmo. "It's Friday! What could possibly could bother you on a Friday afternoon. Wait a minute.you might be bothered if you accidentaley switch places with your mom like that girl did in the movie! Please tell me you didn't switch places with your mom, Timmy!" "No Cosmo," said Timmy. "I didn't switch places with my mom. I got an F on my math test. A big fat F!" "Why don't you just wish that you got an A on the test?" asked Wanda. "Or you can wish to go back in time and forget yourself from ever getting the F!" suggested Cosmo. "Great idea, Cosmo!" said Timmy. "I wish that I could go back in time and stop myself from ever getting that F!" Wanda and Cosmo zapped in a funky looking scooter. It was the time scooter. Timmy had used the time scooter many times. "Yay the time scooter!" exclaimed Timmy. Timmy hopped onto the motercycle. Timmy pushed a few buttons and he, the time scooter, Cosmo, and Wanda zapped 100 minutes into the past.  
  
"That was fun!" said Timmy as he, the time scooter, Cosmo, and Wanda zapped back into the living room. "Yeah!" said Cosmo. "And now you got an A on the test!" Suddenly Timmy's parents burst into the living room. "Timmy, we're so proud of you for getting an A on your math test which you hardly studied for!" said Mom. "And now we're going to give you a-a-uh-uh," began Dad. Dad stared at the two creatures floating next to Timmy. "Timmy?!" shouted Mom and Dad. "Who are those creatures floating next to you?!" "Oh those are my fairy godparents," blurted out Timmy. Timmy just realized at the big mistake he had just made. If any kid told about their godparents, their godparents would disappear and be reassigned to a new kid. Cosmo and Wanda vanished in thin air. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me," said Dad. "But I saw them too," said Mom. "I guess our eyes think alike," said Dad, laughing. Mom and Dad started laughing uncontrollably as they walked into the kitchen. "Oh no.," whispered Timmy. "My godparents. They're gone. What am I going to do?" I To Be Continued /I 


	2. Timmy In Fairy Court

Sorry I took so long to finally write this chapter. I was on vacation in Florida. By the way, for those of you who thought the beginning of chapter 1 went slow, just know that I did it for a reason.  
  
What am I going to do? Timmy thought. Timmy had never been so sad in his whole life. He was also never thinking so hard in his life. I wish I could just go back in time and stop myself from ever telling my parents that I had godparents! Nothing happened. Suddenly Timmy remembered the last wish he had made, to go back in time. And sitting right behind Timmy was the Time Scooter! "Aha!" exclaimed Timmy. "I've never been so happy!" Timmy jumped onto the time scooter and traveled five minutes into the past. Timmy saw himself from the past. "What's wrong Timmy?" asked Wanda from the past. "I got an F on my test," said the past Timmy. "WAIT!" shouted the future Timmy. "I am the Timmy from five minutes into the future! Donot wish to go into the past and fix your grade!" "Uhh.okay," said the past Timmy. The future Timmy used The Time Scooter to go five minutes into the future again. But when he got back, his godparents still weren't there. "Darn it!" shouted Timmy. "Myself didn't listen to me! Gee, I am such an idiot!" Timmy was very confused at what he had just said. So Timmy jumped back onto the time scooter and fixed everything again. When Timmy got back, his godparents were floating above him. "Timmy, we missed you!" said Cosmo. "We thought you'd be gone forever!" said Wanda. "You know what I thought," said Timmy. "I thought that--," Suddenly Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo disappeared and reappeared in Fairy Court. Timmy had been in Fairy Court many times and that wasn't a good thing. Standing in front of Timmy was Jorgan Von Strangle. "TIMMY TURNER!" shouted Jorgan. "You have broken the rules! You are not allowed to travel into the past and get your godparents back!" "I'm sorry," moaned Timmy. "I didn't know I was breaking the rules. It was just that, Cosmo and Wanda are my best friends, and losing them is like losing the world to me. I'm really sorry. What's my punishment?" "You are going to be turned into a birthday cake!" shouted Jorgan. "NOOO!" shouted Timmy. "If I get eaten, I'll never have a chance to meet my godparents again!" Timmy started screaming and crying. Everyone in Fairy Court started holding their ears. Jorgan felt a little sorry for Timmy. "Alright, if you can answer this question, I'll consider giving you your godparents back," said Jorgan. "What is Cosmo's favorite food?" "That's easy!" said Timmy. "It's bananas!"  
  
Jorgan turned to Cosmo. "Is this true?" he asked.  
  
"Yup!" said Cosmo. Jorgan sighed. Timmy started jumping for joy, although he really didn't know if he was going to get his godparents back. "Timmy Turner," said Jorgan. "I am not going to give your godparents back. However, there is one thing I will be able to do."  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
